Breaking the rules of discretion
by 1tE5o6
Summary: Hinata, Sasuke and Itachi are back in the sequel to Breaking the rules of engagement! Where Sasuke has found out that Sari, his so called 'Daughter' is not in fact his child, but his brother's. Here we go again as Hinata realizes, that she might not have done the right thing letting Itachi slip away like sand through her fingers. SasuHina, ItaHina, KisaIno
1. Birthday boy

Breaking the rules of discretion.

**I apologise for the slightly M rated theme here. You'll still love me, right?**

He walked in to find her lounging on his bed seductively, dressed in nothing but a skimpy nurse outfit and some fishnet pantyhose.  
Her eyes levelled with his hungrily, and he let a toothy grin paint his face.  
"Well, well Ino. Waiting for someone?" He asked, making his way over to her.  
The blonde pressed her lips together and hummed, sitting up on her knees and reaching to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him fiercely.  
She fumbled with his tie as he spoke.  
"Where's Takashi?"  
"Konan's looking after him, so I can give you your birthday present, big boy…" Ino told him, in between the kisses she trailed over his jawline.  
He lifted the blonde on to his hips with ease, and she wrapped her legs around him with another passionate kiss.  
Their breathing became heavy over a short period of time, and frequent moans reverberated off the walls.  
Well, until the door burst open, and a frantic little Hyuuga ran in.  
"Ino, Kisame! Oh this is terrible!" She squeaked, tears rolling off her face.  
Kisame sighed, and started putting items of clothing back on.  
Ino pouted, and slammed her head back down on the mattress in frustration.  
"As always, your timing is perfect." She muttered sarcastically, before picking up a near-by robe and hastily tying it on.  
"What's happened, honey?" The blonde placed a consoling hand on the Hyuuga's back.  
"Sasuke found out! He found out about Sari!" Hinata wailed, as Kisame re-appeared.  
"Alright, Hinata- Sweetie, let's go out to the lounge room and talk." Ino spoke softly.

"H-He was so cold a-about it!" Hinata blew her nose on a tissue, and sobbed more.  
"What did he say?" Kisame asked, handing the dark-haired woman a mug of coffee.  
"H-He s-said I should have told him… A-and that he w-was disappointed in me…" She cried.  
Ino and Kisame exchanged looks.  
The three didn't notice a certain Uchiha use his key to get into the house.  
"What exactly is this secret?" Kisame gave her a questioning look, and Ino sighed.  
"It's about Sari… Sasuke… isn't the father." The blonde mumbled.  
Kisame blinked.  
"Well, if it's not Sasuke, who is it?"

Hinata bowed her head and wiped her eyes with a sniffle.  
"It's Itachi-san." She whispered.  
There was the sound of a plate smashing, and all three turned toward the doorway to see an uncharacteristically shocked person.  
"Has anyone here heard of knocking?!" Ino shook her head in disbelief.  
Hinata got to her feet and stared at the man she hadn't seen for nearly five years.  
"Itachi-san…"

**_  
This is really happening, isn't it?! Ooh! I'm getting tingles!  
Next chapter will be up soon.  
With every review, I make the chapters longer ;)**


	2. Sasuke and Sari

"Daddy? Where's mamma?" The four year old stood confused in her Pyjamas, after being awoken by loud arguing.  
Sasuke turned to her with a relatively warm smile.  
"She's just gone to Ino's house for a bit. Sorry if we woke you, Sari." The Uchiha gestured her over to the sofa.  
"Do you want a drink?" He offered, as Sari nodded tiredly.  
Sasuke got to his feet, and headed toward the kitchen.  
"What do you want to have?"  
"Juice!" Sari replied from the lounge room.  
"No juice. You won't be able to go back to sleep."  
"Oh… I can have a hot chocolate?"  
"Yes you can." Sasuke smiled, putting a teaspoon of cocoa powder and a teaspoon and a half of sugar into a mug.  
"Why were you fighting?" The dark-haired child questioned, over the sound of the jug boiling.  
"We weren't fighting, we were just…" Sasuke trailed off, walking back into the lounge room with Sari's hot chocolate.  
"We weren't fighting." He confirmed to the four year old, who had a worried expression painted over her face as she took the mug from him.  
"What do you say?" Sasuke questioned expectantly.  
"Thank you daddy~" Sari sung, before drinking.  
It stung him, whenever she called him 'daddy', but he pulled a brave face.  
"You're welcome."  
Sari finished the drink, quite fast and placed down her mug.  
"Here, I'll read you another story if you want."


	3. One hell of a birthday party

"Great! You got cake all over the floor, Uchiha." Ino hissed.  
"I apologise, Yamanaka-San." Itachi spoke calmly.  
"Itachi-san, how much of that did you actually hear?" Kisame questioned, worriedly.  
"I heard the part about-" Itachi was cut off by the door opening again.

"HEY! BIRTHDAY BOY! I BROUGHT CANDLES FOR THE CAKE!" Konan shouted, happily.  
"Konan! Why are you here, you're supposed to be looking after Takashi!" Ino exclaimed.  
"Oh, Hidan said he'd look after him." Konan brushed it off.  
"HIDAN?!" Kisame and Ino shouted simultaneously.  
"You left my SON, with that crazy bastard?!" The blonde squeaked.  
"Calm your tits, girly! I'm not fucking crazy, you slut." Hidan walked in as well.  
"B-But… Where's Takashi?" Ino stammered.  
"Oh, some creepy fucker called Orochimaru's looking after him."  
The room went silent, and the air became tense.  
Ino fainted.  
Konan sneezed.  
Hinata was still staring at Itachi.  
"Is now a good time to say I was fucking joking?" Hidan asked.  
Kisame sighed in relief.  
"Well, where's Takashi though?" Konan asked.  
"With Pein-in-the-ass." Hidan shrugged.  
"You DARE DISRESPECT YOUR LEADER?!" Konan shouted, cracking her knuckles.  
"Oh… Fuck." Hidan whimpered, before Konan started beating him to a bloody pulp.  
"I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me…" Itachi frowned, turning back to Hinata.  
"I tried to contact you!" The Hyuuga insisted.  
Ino regained consciousness, and glared at everyone.  
"Alright, everyone- my sexy-time was interrupted, and I am NOT a happy Ino right now. So, in 30 seconds, I'm having hot-birthday-sex with my husband, whether you're here or not."  
The blonde warned.  
Konan dragged Hidan out of the house first, Hinata following close behind, and Itachi moved to go as well.  
"Wait- Uchiha, you can clean up the mess you dropped. You have 15 seconds."  
Itachi rushed into the kitchen to get a dustpan and sponge.  
"Nicely handled." Kisame complimented, and Ino flashed him a grin.  
Itachi came back with the sponge and dustpan.  
"Now… where were we?" Ino smirked, ignoring the Uchiha's presence.  
"I think we were against the wall-"  
Itachi took it upon himself to get the fuck outta there.


	4. Hanabi and Tenten on a mission

_  
"Tenten, mind my things." Little Hanabi Hyuuga spoke, giving the brunette her shoes and handbag.  
Tenten nodded, as the young Hyuuga pulled a hand gun out of her pocket, and loaded it with ammunition.  
"I'll be back shortly. If I do not return, Then you will report this back to Kurenai-Sama as a failure. The older brunette nodded again unsurely.  
"Hanabi! Wait-" She called, as the younger woman turned on her heal questioningly.  
"Just… Don't die, alright?"  
The younger woman laughed, and waved.  
"I'm not making any promises."

"Come out, come out wherever you are- you little pest." Hanabi mumbled under her breath, her hand hovering over the holster fastened around her waist as she looked around the warehouse.  
"A pest? Now, now sister. You really don't think that about me, do you?" She gaped, turning and pointing her gun at that all-too familiar person.  
"Oh? Choked up now, are we? Go on. Pull the trigger." The person dared, taking strides towards the younger girl.  
"B-but… How is it you?!" The black haired girl stammered, her finger trembling on the trigger.  
"Pathetic. You're all the same. You talk tough, you train your asses off- but when you're faced with a person you love- you go weak in the knees." The figure came further into the light, where her indigo hair was visible, and kept walking forward until she was close enough to snatch the gun out of the young Hyuuga's hand.  
Hanabi felt her lip tremble as she stared into the gun barrel before her. She closed her eyes, waiting for sweet, sweet death. However, when the trigger was pulled- her enemy was knocked to the ground, leading the bullet to shoot right through her stomach.  
"DAMNIT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The violet haired woman screeched, writhing around on the ground, as the figure above her swung a hatchet across her neck.  
"Tenten!" Hanabi coughed, holding her stomach.  
"Hold on, little one. This monster isn't going down easy." The brunette growled, trying to hold down the woman's arms.  
Hanabi collapsed on the ground in pain, distracting Tenten just enough so that the woman could kick the brunette off her, and flee.  
"Damnit!" Tenten coughed irately, before rushing over to Hanabi's side.  
"Hold on Hanabi! I'll call an ambulance."  
_


	5. Explanations and arguments

Hinata sat on the front steps of Ino's house sadly, waiting for Itachi to come out.  
When he did, she leapt to her feet  
"Itachi-San, I think I need to explain." The Hyuuga said confidently.  
"Well…?" Itachi waited for her input.  
"Can we go somewhere warmer to talk? I forgot my jacket, and-"  
"I don't think that's such a good Idea." Itachi deadpanned.  
"Please, Itachi-San. I insist." Hinata spoke boldly, folding her arms.

"If Sasuke knew that we were even having this conversation, he'd get angry at not just me, but you as well."  
"Sasuke's at home, playing daddy to a child that isn't HIS. What's worse, is now he KNOWS it." Hinata shouted, clenching her fists.  
Itachi sighed somewhat irately.  
"Just tell me."  
The Hyuuga gritted her teeth, but dove straight into the story.

"It was about a month after Sasuke and I cleared everything up… I missed a period and Ino suggested I take a pregnancy test. I did, it proved positive- and I panicked and put I in the bin!  
Sasuke had accidentally thrown something important out, and went through the garbage. Oh… He found it and thought… He thought it was his. H-he was so happy a-and I just couldn't t-tell him…"  
Hinata wiped a few tears that threated to spew from her eyes.  
"And you couldn't tell me at least?" The Uchiha shook his head in disbelief.  
"I told you! I tried to call you, a thousand times. You never answered!" Hinata exclaimed.  
"Oi, both of you- go home. You're too loud." Ino opened the window to shout at them, before retreating back into her house.  
"I changed my number because some fan girls got a hold of it. I apologise for not telling you, but I didn't think you'd need to be in contact with me. Kisame had my new number. Why didn't you just ask him?" Itachi questioned, lowering his voice.  
"Because I thought you just didn't want to talk to-" Hinata was cut short by her phone ringing.  
"Ah… One second." She whispered, pulling her phone out of her handbag and answering.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, Hinata- this is Sakura."  
"Sakura? Why are you calling me?"  
"Listen, there's been an accident and your sister's in Emergency."  
"Hanabi?!"  
"Yes. Neji requested you get here A.S.A.P"  
"I will. Thanks."

She hung up, and turned to Itachi with a serious frown.  
"Can you get me to the hospital?"  
"What's going on?"  
"My little sister's in emergency." Hinata tried to remain calm.  
Itachi nodded in understanding.  
"Yeah, I can drive you there.


	6. Back in the ER

Hinata stormed through the hospital doors.  
She spotted her family talking with Sakura. Her mother was in tears, her father as well.  
Neji was horrified, Hanabi's boyfriend, Konohamaru was on his knees and sobbing into his hands, and her best friend Moegi was consoling him.  
This was bad.  
The Hyuuga Heiress ran up to them as fast as she could.  
"Wh-what happened?" Hinata squeaked, looking from Sakura to her parents.  
"Hinata… There was an incident. Your sister… She was attacked and shot. We tried everything we could and…" Sakura trailed off.  
Hinata viciously grabbed the front of Sakura's shirt.  
"And? AND WHAT?! You better tell me she's alright!" The Hyuuga cried, as Sakura lowered her head and sobbed.  
"I'm so sorry Hinata! The nurses… She's lost too much blood and we were trying so hard to keep her but she'd just lost… She lost so much blood Hinata… It was horrible… Sh-she…"  
"IS MY SISTER DEAD?!" Hinata shouted, capturing a lot of attention.  
Her mother sobbed louder at the words.  
"Yes." Neji finished, leaving Sakura to her crying.  
Hinata wrapped her arms around Neji's neck in a tight hug and sobbed.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss Hinata-Sama…." Her cousin whispered, as Hinata cried into his shoulder.  
"Konohamaru-Kun. Let's go home, okay?" Moegi spoke softly to the brunette, pulling him to his feet before they walked through the corridor, passing Itachi on their way out.  
"Do you need a lift home?" The older Uchiha asked quietly.  
Hinata shook her head on Neji's shoulder.  
"I'll take her home… There's been a… death in the family. Unfortunately, the passing was Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi." Neji explained.  
"I understand… Listen, Hinata- I'm sorry we couldn't talk in a sensible manner this evening. I hope we can clear this up some other time…" Itachi trailed off, deciding he should probably go and walking towards the door.  
"Ah- Itachi-san!" Hinata called. He paused and turned to her questioningly.  
"I'm s-sorry I yelled…"  
"That's alright." With this, he left the building.


	7. Family

Hinata lay curled up on her cousin's bed, her face streaked with tears as she stared into complete nothingness.  
Neji entered the room again, and placed a sturdy hand on her back.  
"Do you need anything, Hinata-Sama?" He asked softly.  
Hinata shook her head, and sat up.  
"I just don't understand… Who would want to attack Hanabi like that?" Her voice was hoarse, as she got the words out.  
"She's future head of the Hyuuga clan. A lot of people might've wanted her gone." Neji replied in turn.  
Hinata sighed and got to her feet.  
"Do you know the time?"" She questioned, slipping on her shoes, and jacket.  
Neji pulled his phone out of his pocket to check.  
"It's exactly 2 in the morning." He responded blankly.  
"Thank you." Hinata smiled, pecking her cousin on the cheek and going to leave the household.  
Her father, and mother were on the couch- holding each other tightly. She found it best to leave them be. As she opened the door though, her father called to her.

"Hinata… My daughter…" He spoke, his usual firm tone vanishing from sight.  
Hinata turned to him slowly.  
"Yes, father?" She watched as he stood up and walked over to her.  
Soon they were eye-to-eye.  
Hiashi Hyuuga stepped forward… and pulled Hinata into a loving embrace.  
"Father…?" She asked softly, not sure if she should return the gesture.  
"I'm sorry for treating you harshly in the past… Your mother and I… We love you- and we always will love you. No matter what happens. You are my flesh and blood, and more importantly… You're my baby girl…" He started to tear up. "And nothing will change that. No matter how far apart we are- I hold you close to my heart."  
Hinata finally hugged her father back, allowing the parental warmth she never had to seep through her.  
"I love you too, father."

Hinata arrived home by taxi at 2:35 AM.  
She slipped off her shoes as she walked through the front door, and placed her bag and keys down on the kitchen bench.  
Curiously, the Hyuuga opened her daughter's bedroom door to find…  
Sasuke had fallen asleep next to Sari, as the two slept soundly in an embrace.  
Hinata smiled softly, leaning her head against the doorframe.  
Sasuke may not be her father… But Sari IS his daughter.

**YAYAYAYAYAY! MULTIPLE UPDATES!**


End file.
